


A New Order

by cutlawquane



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst/Comfort, F/M, Jedi Moonbeam Knight, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutlawquane/pseuds/cutlawquane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan debriefs Hera after his encounter at the Jedi Temple in Shroud of Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Order

**Author's Note:**

> Response for a prompt I got on Tumblr. Short but sweet. Want to capture Hera's initial trepidation prior to Mystery of Chopper Base without it being super obvious to Kanan.

“Kanan?” Hera’s voice echoed down the hallway of the Ghost as he descended the ladder from the Phantom.

Kanan immediately felt a surge of relief. He smiled as he saw her standing nearby, a concerned look on her face. He went over and embraced her, closing his eyes as he took in the rich earthy scent of Hera’s skin.

“Everything okay?” she asked as they separated, eyes still darting anxiously.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Kanan said.

Ezra tapped his foot impatiently behind them. “So when are we going?” he asked.

“When we’re ready,” Ahsoka answered as she clambered down the ladder. “There’s one more thing I need to go and investigate first. I’ll be back soon,” she added, sweeping past them towards the airlock.

“Right, so I guess we’ll just hang out here until the Inquisitors find us,” Ezra said sulkily.

Kanan whipped around and put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Ezra, we learned some valuable things. But we still need to be careful. The Empire has spies everywhere. I know you want to make things better for everyone but we have to go in prepared.”

“Okay,” Ezra said, his tone evening out. “I guess we can wait until Ahsoka gets back.”

“That’s my man,” Kanan said, giving Ezra a friendly push towards Sabine’s cabin.

Ezra gave a sheepish grin and scampered down the hall. Kanan heard a loud crash a few moments later and some choice Lasat curses.

Hera chuckled then weaved an arm through Kanan’s. “So dear, are you finally gonna tell me what you’ve been up to?”

Kanan sighed. He really wanted to. He trusted Hera more than anything in the world but he wanted to keep her safe even more.

“Hera, things are changing,” Kanan began. “I can’t tell you everything anymore.”

Hera grabbed his forearm and pushed him lightly against the bulkhead. Kanan’s heart lurched as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

“Know that I would never withhold something from you without a good reason,” Kanan said. “Ahsoka, Ezra and I, we need help. Help to stop the Inquisitors. And the fewer people that know where we are going, the better.”

“Let us help you,” Hera said inching closer. “You know I would do anything for you, right?”

“I don’t want you to die for us,” Kanan replied. “You are Phoenix Leader now. The squadron needs you. Sato needs you. The Rebels need you. That’s more important right now.”

“But it’s just the three of you against Vader and however many Inquisitors. Ezra’s just a kid! And Ahsoka… I trust her but she has her own agenda that’s different to ours.”

“We have to do this. Go off on our own. It’s the only way to help you build this resistance properly,” Kanan responded.

Hera frowned and let go of him. “You make it sound as though you won’t come back,” she said darkly.

“Hera… No, I don’t mean that,” Kanan said but from her expression he knew she was unconvinced.

He took her hand and led her into his room. The door slid shut behind him and he sat her down next to him.

“We’re not as helpless as you think,” Kanan said softly. “On our last trip, I was… well… knighted.”

“Knighted?” Hera asked. “I thought you were already a Jedi Knight.”

“Technically, no,” Kanan said. “I was a Padawan. A student. I passed my trial just recently.”

Hera stared at him as if he were different somehow. “How?” she said after a time.

“We went to a Jedi Temple,” Kanan explained. “It’s complicated beyond that.”

“Uh huh,” Hera said then went quiet. Kanan wasn’t sure whether to be relieved she didn’t pry or upset at her withdrawal.

“It doesn’t really change anything. Definitely doesn’t change ‘us’,” he said timidly, gesturing between the two of them. He took both of her hands within his.

She didn’t resist but still said nothing.

“Hera, I want you to know that no matter what, I’ll always be on your side,” Kanan said. “Jedi Knight or no.”

Hera finally looked up at him and gave him a tense smile. “I know Kanan. I know,” she said.

Kanan exhaled in relief, entwining his fingers with hers.

“So what now?” Hera asked. “Aren’t Jedi forbidden from romantic relationships?”

“That’s the old order,” Kanan said. “I’m pretty sure there’s a new order now or I wouldn’t have been deemed worthy.”

Hera bit her lip nervously. “I always wanted you to be a Jedi. Ever since we first met. Did I tell you that?”

“No,” Kanan said. “But I knew you did and for a long time I really didn’t want to be.”

“That’s funny, because now that you are,” Hera said. “I worry that I’ll lose the old you. That wanderer I met on Gorse.”

“The wanderer is no more,” Kanan said. “He’s found a home and that home is here, with you.”

He leaned in to kiss her and she closed her eyes and pressed her lips slowly to his. It was a short kiss but sweet and tender.

“Congratulations Kanan,” Hera said softly as they parted. “My Jedi Knight.”


End file.
